User talk:EveryDayJoe45/Archive III
Discussion Club of Wizzrobe Discussion, Philosophy, and Promotion For the Record Congratulations and to your userpage! Always knew this day would come...at least, ever since a couple of weeks after you joined :P have fun and use your power responsibly or something.}} hey. congrats. no one deserves admin more then you. Oni Dark Link 09:25, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Real Username To answer your question, it's just to show who I will be in the future(because I'm anomious)Mr.Fairy. Ummm Emulator Issues hunted down? come on its not that serious. as far as i know its legal to down load emmulators but illegal to up load them (doesnt really make sense) but i dont think its serious enough for swat to be diving in through your windows, even in america. Oni Dark Link 11:36, 30 May 2009 (UTC) (also just to comfirm now if you get the wrong idea. i dont use emmulators. not that im afraid to just because id rather support the companys that make the games and keyboard contol would annoy me) O_O? Why does the country hate emulators so badly? i am glad i don't use them. i don't want to be at the beach some day and see a masked guy in waterproof S.W.A.T. gear sticking his head out of the water and staring at me. or watching AFV, and seeing the same guy in the audience, looking at the camera, at me. it would DEFINITELY be creepy to be on the bus on my way home, a car drives next to the bus for the whole ride, and the same person staring out the window at me. i would do several things in the next ten seconds: jump out the window, run home screaming, get a year's worth of survival supplies, lock my door, set up security, and keep my wooden club in my hand for a looooooong time.--Shade Link (talk) 23:41, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Invitation Block :Wanna nuke another? -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] ::dingdingding -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] RE:Welcome Hey, thanks for the welcome. Is there some policy on what kind of characters get their own pages? Like I noticed some characters have their own seperate pages like the Banker and the Beggar while the Twins have one. I will probably make some pages on shop owners and other people.--Mistertrouble189 (talk) 04:00, 5 June 2009 (UTC) *True that makes sense. Thanks --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 04:04, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Date thingy japanesse date is what we should go by. theyre useally the first anyway (except majoras mask on vc. in your face japan, maker of the game) Oni Dark Link 21:42, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Dam,dam,dam-deleting pages One Question One question, even though i can only keep one picture on my own page, does that mean i can't download anymore other pictures onto Zeldapedia, or can i still put other pictures on Zeldapedia, but not my page?--Shade Link (talk) 13:52, 18 June 2009 (UTC) The newest rumor ToC issue wanted pages im getting rid of all the broken links to all the newly deleted pages on the battles articles but for some reason theyre still there on the wanted pages list. i think it might just be my computer. will you check for me? Oni Link 16:15, 22 June 2009 (UTC) shoo that makes a lot of it pointless. some other pages have links as well though (like user pages and talk pages, some forums also). also i just want to know if Zant's Invasion of Hyrule will be deleted because that has noting but broken links. Oni Link 16:21, 22 June 2009 (UTC) im going to start doing that then. theres only about 50 pages shouldnt take too long. Oni Link 16:37, 22 June 2009 (UTC) there ive delted all links to zants invasion except for the pages that are going to be delted themselves. the only page that isnt going to be deleted that still has a link on it is hero of time 87's sand box. its protected so an admin is needed to delete the link there. anyway im done for today so ill leave it up to you. dont worry about that. triforce 14 changed the protection level. Oni Link 17:02, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Pretty Please W/ Rupees on Top? 's. If you find yourself having trouble doing that, let me know where you wanted them to go, and I'lldo it.}} new, similar problem Images About an earlier edit Hey there, I edited some information about the Mabe Village Shop a while ago. Now, you've deleted some of that information again. I was wondering why you did not like it, or why it was not useful for the Zelda wikia. I would like to explain why I added some info. Since the shop keeper says "I wasn't kidding when I said pay! Now, you'll pay the ultimate price!!" when you return, I added his quote when you try to steal an item as well. Just for the whole picture, do you know what I mean? In other words, I tried to add "Hey! You! Stop! You gotta pay! Put it back!" in a nice way as a reference to "I wasn't kidding when I said pay". Don't you think that's necessary? And what about the shopkeeper looking the other way and the THIEF thing? Please explain your edits. I'm rather new, so I could learn from this. GagaMarkus (talk) 14:52, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Ah, look at that. That's great. - GagaMarkus (talk) 15:58, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Recent edit... I recently posted an image on the information page for the Kargaroc enemy. The page was lacking an image of the Twilight Princess-era version of the enemy, so I posted one, the official picture of it to be exact. Within a couple of hours it was deleted by you. This was accurate information with no need to be deleted. Why was it? --Drquesadilla (talk) 15:28, 24 June 2009 (UTC) an edit you made to Nintendo a few months ago Hi, I was wondering why you made this edit. Could you give an explaination? Beep21 15:56, 24 June 2009 (UTC) according to zelda wiki its godzilla XD (just to clarify i didnt chack the edit but i presume the picture is the one on links house in OoT) Oni Link 18:07, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Beep21 18:50, 24 June 2009 (UTC) HEY!!!!!!!!!!! If that youtube stuff is allowed on the wand of Gamelon page, theres no reason it cant be on the Giant's knife. PS in OoT, when you call pierre as an adult, YOU CANNOT SPEAK TO HIM.. Edit conflict Info O and you deleted the talk bubble i was using! i said delete the other one! the one i was using was my favorite (the Phantom Zant one). User:Ccbermanzzpedia16:23, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Inside the Moon This should answer all your concerns. But I agree, we should have another opinion. And the drooling is pretty much: drool is from it's mouth, onto Majora's Mask, Majora's Mask then flies up into its mouth. My Word Bubble doesn't like links; that's why this is with my signature. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 05:13, 28 June 2009 (UTC)